Follow You Anywhere
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: I needed to find an anchor. I knew that much, I just didn't realize he would be on my brother's lacrosse team. I'm a freshmen and a new werewolf and I had to find my anchor. Rated M cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did Allison and Aiden wouldn't have died. I only own my OC anything recognizable belongs to the director and producers.**

 _Lacrosse try-outs_

I watched as my brother and his best friend walked onto the field for practice. They had their heads together like they were having an intense conversation. Out stopped when they saw the new guy on the field that was in the goal.

Liam Dunbar. I remembered hearing coach say his name on my way out to the bleachers. Plus, Garrett would keep saying it as well. He still hadn't taken his helmet off, but for some reason I knew he would probably be cute.

You're probably wondering why coach hasn't yelled at me for sitting and watching the team practice. Well, we have deal with each other. I told him at the beginning of this year, my freshman year, that from this year till my senior year, I wanted to have a free period for the period that the lacrosse team had practice. My bargain was that I make sure all of the team would keep their grades up. If they didn't I would tutor them. So I became the lacrosse team tutor.

My brother is Stiles Stilinski. So, naturally, I'm extremely smart. The school just won't let me take higher level classes because I'm scatter brained like my brother. I guess it comes with a territory when you're in the hospital when your mom dies and you can't understand why your 6 year old brother is crying over your mommy.

 _"Mommy's going to be okay, Sti-Sti. Mommy said so. She's gonna be okay, right?" my 4 year old self asked._

 _Stiles turned to me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't understand. What was wrong with mommy? Why wasn't she waking up? Why was Stiles crying? Where was daddy?_

 _I cried into my brothers shirt because I couldn't answer these questions and I was scared. I was afraid of what would happen. The doctors asked my brother and I to leave the room. We went to the waiting room. Stiles held me in his lap because we both needed the comfort from each other._

 _I knew mommy wasn't coming back out of the room standing. Mommy was gone. I heard someone running into the hospital waiting room. Stiles looked up and shook me so I would look up, too. I saw daddy, crying._

I shook my head out of the memory. I was watching Liam like my brother and Scott. He caught every single ball. Well, he was the goalie. I saw my brother wave me down to them.

"Did you see that, Kelly? He caught every ball," Stiles said.

"I know, Sti. That's what you're supposed to do when your goalie," I told him.

"Yeah but, there's like no way unless he was, you know-"

"Oh my god. Stiles, maybe he's just that good. And Scott, you should have been practicing as much as you were studying. I told you guys not to go to Mexico before try-outs. Home not 'camping'," I said, putting quotations around camping.

"Hey, that was uncalled for, Kell," Stiles said.

"Yeah, so was leaving without me. And making me worry about you. Both of you," I said, looking pointedly at Scott.

"Yeah yeah. We know you care about us. Can we go practice now?"

"Don't hurt anyone, guys."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sis."

I turned around and saw Liam take his helmet off. Oh, damn! I did not expect that. Garrett went up to him and said something but I couldn't focus enough to hear it. He was h-o-t. Extremely hot. Oh, god, I needed to go. I was losing control.

I held my hand up to myself and saw my claws were coming out. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! See, I was bitten by an unknown alpha last summer. I knew he was dead though. I have no idea how, I guess it was just a feeling.

When Scott and Derek tried teaching me how to control it, I never found an anchor. So when I started to change, I had to leave the premises. The only problem was that just about anything could set me off.

I ran to the school and to my locker. I needed someone's help. Oh, god no. Come on, calm down. I felt someone standing behind me.

"Hey, girl. It's okay, I've got you."

I started to breath as they turned me around and held me. I knew it was one of my pack. It was all I needed.

"Thanks, Malia," I said as I turned around.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe. We're all here for you. I'm still having problems, too."

"I know. We're in this together."

"Thanks. Let's get to class. This period is almost over."


	2. Chapter 2

_Lacrosse try-outs_

At the try-outs, I was sitting next to Kira and Malia was sitting on her other side. She was studying for her classes. Lately, she studied so much I had no clue what class it was anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asked Kira.

"Me? Nothing."

"You reek of anxiety and it's distracting. What's going on?"

"You know, she's not wrong," I said.

She looked at me with a glare and looked back at Malia.

"Scott and I had this thing happen but it wasn't much of a thing. And now I'm starting to think it never was anything, at all."

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked.

"More."

I looked out to the field and saw Stiles throw the ball..right into the goalie's net on his stick. Ooh good job, bro.

Liam was next and he just smirked at Stiles. I saw him look towards the bleachers and look at me. He smirked and then lined up his shot. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not again. Malia stood up and sat on my other side and grabbed my hand while Kira grabbed my other one.

"Just focus. Breathe and count to 10," Malia said.

Breath. "1...2...3...4...5..." I said, then I saw Liam make the shot into the net and he looked up at me and smirked. I felt myself losing control again.

"Oh, it's him isn't it?" Malia asked. "It's Liam."

I only had enough control to nod my head.

"Scott, we might have to take her away from the field," Malia said.

"No, I can do this. I can stay in control. I have to learn Malia."

"Then find an anchor," I heard Scott say.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on something.

"It can be anything. Emotion, object... A person," Kira said.

I looked up at the field. I tried to focus on something, anything. I found crystal, blue eyes and focused on them. It wasn't until after I was in control that I realized I was focusing on the eyes of Liam Dunbar.

"I think you found your anchor, girl," Malia said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," I said.

"Is she okay? Stiles is freaking out," Scott asked.

"She's good, Scott. She found an anchor," Malia said.

"Okay, that's good. I'll tell Stiles and later we'll tell Derek. He's been worried that she wouldn't find one."

"I know he has. Focus on tryouts now," I said.

I watched Scott go up and line his shot up. And it hit the post of the goal. Oh jeez, I told him to practice. He didn't listen.

"Nice, McCall," Garrett said as everyone except Stiles laughed.

"Hey, Garrett... Shut up," Stiles said.

After that, Stiles and Scott kept missing. Liam always made it in. I sat watching it all play out. God I remember telling them to practice.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira asked. "Or good."

"Yeah, he just hasn't practiced. Even after I told him," I said.

I saw Stiles and Scott move away from the others. I didn't feel like listening to what they were saying so I just watched Liam make another goal.

Coach called the team in and told Scott and Stiles to cover the two on ones. Garrett got his stick knocked from his hand, another guy got knocked on his ass, another on his back, and then it was Liam's turn.

I watched him run and I just hoped Scott didn't hurt him. Liam jumped around Stiles and dodged around Scott and under his stick. He made the goal.

Malia stood up. "That was luck."

I heard Stiles say, "Oh no, Malia. Don't get involved."

"Do-over," Malia said.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is practice," coach said.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action. Hey, get back in there Liam."

We were all paying extreme close attention to Liam. Me? I was paying attention to Scott and willing him not to hurt Liam.

Liam dodged Stiles again but Scott flipped him over his shoulder. I could tell he landed hard. I got up and ran down the bleachers onto the field.

"Don't move. Don't touch him," coach said as he ran over, me a few steps behind him.

"I'm okay coach. I'm alright," Liam said then he screamed when he tried to stand.

Stiles and Scott supported him between each other.

"I think it's my leg," Liam said.

"I think we better get him to the nurse," Stiles said.

They left the field with me falling into step behind them. I heard coach say, "You guys take a lap. Start running around the field. Stupid." I looked back as I heard coach growl and he threw a ball. It was heading straight for Malia but Kira stopped it with the lacrosse stick she had.

"Oh, wow. Nice catch. Throw it back," coach said.

It hit coach right in the stomach but he said, "Someone ask her if she's ever played lacrosse." I heard Scott growl, "Kelly." Oh, shit, that was his alpha voice.

We got Liam into the back of my brothers jeep with me. We had to wait for Scott because he wanted to talk to Kira. I looked over at Liam who looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Liam, you know it's ok if you stretch out. You can put your foot in my lap. I don't mind," I said.

He looked at me with a grateful expression. When he put his foot on my lap, I put my hand on his shin. I could feel the pain radiating off of him. I wanted to take it away but I knew I couldn't because it seem weird. I caught Stiles' eyes in the rearview mirror. He could tell I wanted to do something but he shook his head.

Scott got into the jeep and we were off to the hospital.

 _Hospital_

We were at the front desk talking to the receptionist. I heard someone coming down the hallway. I could smell that it was someone I knew. I turned just in time to see Scott's mom coming over to us.

"Uh, hey, mom," Scott said, nervously.

"Hey, momma McCall," I said.

She kept looking at Liam because he was the one being supported by Stiles and myself. Which made me blush slightly but at least no one was paying attention. We put Liam in a wheelchair as momma McCall said, "Don't worry Liam, we'll take good care of you."

I grabbed her arm before she could leave. I looked at her with my wolf eyes. "Don't let him get hurt," I said in a low voice. Then my eyes changed to normal when I looked at Liam.

She looked back and forth between Liam and I. "Is he your, uh, what's it called? Anchor?" she asked in the same undertone.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I turned back to Stiles and Scott.

"Alright, I've gotta get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study," Stiles said.

"Sure," Scott said. "I wanna check on him anyway."

"I'm gonna stay with Scott. I want to make sure he's okay too," I said.

"Okay. Hey, I don't need to say this wasn't your fault, right?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't know."

"Scott if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either."

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, alpha werewolf, you're still human." Stiles left after putting his hand on Scott's shoulder and kissing me on the forehead.

"You know he's right Scott. Being selfish is part of what keeps us human. Keeps us sane and keeps us from killing because we have our humanity," I said.

"I know, Kelly. It's just hard because I know that I shouldn't have done what I did."

"That's your humanity speaking. You're still human Scott. Now, come here," I said and pulled him into a hug.

"It's broken isn't it," Liam said.

"Definitely gonna need an x-ray," the doctor said.

"It's broken and it's my fault."

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I went up against 2 juniors. One of them is captain of the team. And I was trying to impress his best friends sister."

"You know what we say. Play smart, not hard."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but maybe we should both wait for the x-ray before we panic. And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you. It's not over yet. Wait for the x-ray." And the doctor left.

I looked at Scott with pleading eyes and he just nodded his head. He knew what I wanted to do. So I went into Liam's room.

"Hey you," I said as I walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"Oh, just decided you would do better if you had a pretty face to look at."

He smirked. "Yeah, that sounds great."

I looked at his ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You know. I've read somewhere that human contract helps with the pain," I said. _Not that I was human._

I took hold of his hand when he gave me permission. It was a good thing I thought to wear long sleeves today. I concentrated and took just enough of the pain away that he wouldn't really notice a difference.

"You know, I never got your name," Liam said.

"It's Raquel but everyone calls me Kelly. My brother only ever calls me Raquel if he's mad at me. My dad uses it frequently. But-"

I heard a scream coming from a very familiar voice. And then Scott's howl and I looked away from Liam and to the door because I knew my eyes were changing color. Liam got up from the bed and I focused on his voice to control the shift.

"Hey, did you hear that?" he asked me.

He walked to the door. "I thought I heard someone." I heard a growl from inside the room. Oh no, Liam is out there. I ran out of the room and saw the guy whose family had been killed. His eyes were glowing an unnatural pale white color. I ran at him only using my wolf strength but not wolfing out.

The guy pushed me back with such a force that I landed three doors down the hallway. He took Liam and ran to the roof. I could hear Scott going up and knew he would need my help.

"Widego's don't need help, we need food." I heard the guy say.

I ran out onto the roof and saw Scott jump at the guy. He had thrown Liam over the side of the roof.

"LIAM!" I yelled. I knew I had shifted and I went after the windego guy claws extended towards his stomach. He knocked me to the side and my head made the glass shatter on one of the skylights. I watched as Scott pushed him out of the way and went strait to Liam.

The windego grabbed Scott but he kept hold of Liam trying to pull him up. Liam was struggling to hold on. I couldn't do anything. When i fell my head hit a metal bar under the skylight and I could feel the blood coming from the back of my head.

I watched as Scott struggled with the windego. I knew as soon as he made his decision to bite Liam. It was to save his life. Liam had to believe that. Oh god I he survived this. The windego was hit in the back with an axe.

I saw Scott finally bring Liam up and watched as the one who threw the axe took it out. He turned back and looked at all three of us. He held up his finger in a be quiet motion.

Liam was screaming in pain from his bite. Scott and I locked eyes. I knew I was going to pass out soon I just looked at Liam for one more time. My eyes closed with his face imprinted into my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Scott's house_

I woke up slowly. I looked around and realized that I was in Scott's room. _I guess he put me here after the incident at the hospital._ Oh, god, I wonder where Liam is. I heard noises coming from the bathroom. I sat up slowly and walked to the door. I opened it slowly and the noises were louder. They sounded like they were coming from the bathtub.

I walked over to and pulled the curtain open. I saw Liam tied up in duct tape and a piece over his mouth. _That's gonna hurt when it comes off._ I looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. I could smell blood on him and upn closer inspection, I realized it was from the bite that he had gotten from Scott. I was pretty sure that it would heal but one can only hope.

"Hey, Liam. I'm sorry about your predicament. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this was Scott's idea. I wish I could tell you what's happening but it's better if you hear it from Scott."

I heard movement downstairs It was Scott and Stiles.

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could," Stiles said.

"Did you tell him about Liam?" Scott asked.

"You barely told me about Liam. What did you do with him? Better yet, where the hell is my sister?"

"They're upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Ummmm... lying down."

I heard them come upstairs. They came into Scott's room and I just stared them down until they realized where I was.

"I'm in deep shit," Scott said when he saw me.

"You're damn right, McCall. Mind telling me what the _hell_ is going on?" I asked, my voice rising a few octaves.

"I'll make sure you have a nice funeral, alpha wolf master," Stiles whispered to Scott.

After that little banter, Scott and Stiles sat on Scott's bed while I listened and held one of Liam's hands.

"So you bit him?"

"Yeah."

"And you kidnapped him?"

"Yeah."

"And you brought him here?"

"I panicked."

"You have no idea how many ways I have contemplated kiling you in the lasst 20 seconds Scott McCall," I said with venom.

"I didn't hear any ideas from you."

"I was passed out, idiota."

"Okay. This isn't gonna end with us burrying pieces of his body out in the desert right?" Stiles asked.

Liam started making protests and I almost got out of my seat that I had pulled up next to the bathtub. The only thing that had stopped me was Liam's death grip on my hand.

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck," Stiles said.

"I know. Which is why I called you. So what do we do?"

They looked at each other and stood up. They came into the bathroom and Scott picked Liam up. My hand slipped from his and I glared at Scott with my wolf eyes. Stiles faound a chair for Liam to sit in.

"Liam, we're gonna take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on, if you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Stiles asked. Liam looked like he was in thiught for a little bit but then nodded his head. "Okay." Then, Stiles nodded at Scott to take the tape off.

"Oh for the love of..." I said and walked up to Liam. "This is gonna hurt whether I go slow or fast, okay. Just bare with me."

He nodded his head so I took as a sign that he was ready. I rippd it off fast and he still screamed but it would've been worse if I had done it slowly.

"Okay, Liam. I know you saw a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are gonna happen becauseof the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles asked.

"Not really," Liam said.

"Good. That's good," Stiles said.

"I don't understand either," Scott said.

"I don't think anyone understood that, Scott," I said.

"Maybe you should tell him," Stiles said to Scott.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked. I put my hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you; which I did in order to save you; it's gonna change you," Scott said.

"Unless it kills you," Stiles said.

"Oh, my god. Not helping Stiles," I said.

"What?" Liam asked and bent his head down.

"Uh, uh, uh-oh. Is he... Is he crying?" Stiles asked.

Scott bent down to try and look Liam in the eyes. "Liam, it's okay. You're gonna be alright. You're not gonna die."

"Probably not," Stiles said.

"Stop it," Scott said.

"Okay. Possibly," Stiles said.

"Stiles," I growled and flashed my wolf eyes at him.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asked.

"Yepp."

They untied him and I bent so my mouth was lined with his ear. He still sounded like he was crying but I could tell that he was stopping.

"It's gonna be okay, Liam. Just listen to Scott and I. Trust us," I said.

"Liam, are you okay?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"We're sorry. We're really really sorry," Stiles said.

I saw Liam close his hands around the back of the chair and had barely enough to register him telling me to duck before he picked up the chair and swung it around to hit Scott.

"Liam, what the hell is your prob-" Stiles said before Liam punched him in the jaw.

"Liam," I said in a barely audible voice.

He turned and looked at me but he didn't do anything. He just ran for Scott's open bedroom door and down the hallway. Scott and Stiles got up and went after him and I heard them tumble down the stair after giving war cries. _Typical._ I got up from my crouched position and to the top of the stairs only to watch Liam sprint out of the house.

Scott and Stiles were screaming about who got Liam but then realized what I had a few seconds earlier.

"Your plan sucked, too," I heard Scott say to Stiles.

"Wow, you two are officially the dumbest people I know. And I'm only a freshmen in high school," I said.

 _Full Moon_

I was home in my nice and cozy bed. I could hear Malia and Stiles talking in his bedroom. When I heard my dad walk by Stiles' door, I couldn't help but listen to Stiles' excuse for the leather cuffs.

"This is not what you think at all," Stiles said.

"I don't even wanna know," dad said.

"There's nothing to know, 'cause I just..." Stiles said.

I heard dad's footsteps stop outside my door. He opened it to see if I was awake.

"Morning, dad," I said.

"You should get out of bed, Raquel."

"But dad... can't I just take a sick day?" I asked in a childish voice. He didn't need to know that I was trying to avoid a boy with blondeish hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"No, you know you can't. You have to be able to get through one day of high school, come on. Up you get," dad said and walked into my room and pulled my blankets off of me.

"Oh, alright, you party pooper," I said but smiled at him anyways. He smiled and walked downstairs and to his car.

Stiles drove Malia and I to school. I got out and I knew something wasn't right. I needed to find Liam, now. With a quick goodbye thrown over my shoulder, I was running around campus looking for Liam. I saw him standing with Mason and he looked like he was about to faint or he was losing control.

"Dude, are you okay?" I heard Mason ask as I walked up.

"Liam?" I said, tentatively. I saw him look up and see Scott standing, watching him.

"I'll talk to you later, I've gotta get to class," he said to Mason. He then grabbed my hand and lead me inside the school.

Scott followed us through the door we went through and Stiles came from the hallway on the other side.

"Liam, hey," Stiles said.

"We need to talk," Scott said.

"No, you need to back the hell off, both of you," Liam said

"Can you just listen for one second, please," Scott said.

"Just listen, Liam, please," I said, pleadingly.

Liam made a motion to say he was listening.

"Liam, we're brothers now," Scott said.

"What? What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me," Liam said.

"The bite. The bite is a gift," Scott said.

"Scott, stop, please stop, just stop. You, you... we are trying to help you, you little runt," Stiles said to Liam.

"By kidnapping me?"

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. I aided and abetted," Stiles said.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you, something big," Scott said.

"Nothing's happening to me," Liam said and took off the bandage that was on his arm. It was completely healed. "Nothing."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at Scott.

"What do we do now, guys?" I asked.

 _Pack Meeting by School Buses_

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia said.

"Um, actually, it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time," Lydia said.

"Alright, she's still learning," Stiles defended Malia.

"Well, we were gonna use the boat house for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them," Scott said.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us," Kira said

"I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles said, using hand gestures.

"I'm in," Malia said.

I growled at them both while Scott said, "We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him," Lydia said.

"So you're gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys, but, if we're gonna be playing a trick on someone... Let's use the trickster."

"Who? Me? No way, not me," Kira said.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. Why not use Kelly? I mean, she's already so protective of him. Who better to get him to go if not the only one he trusts?" Kira asked.

"Wait, you mean me?" I asked.

"Yes, not? I can't believe I didn't see it before," Lydia said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You want my _little_ sister to get this idiot to go on a date with her. Nuh-uh, no way," Stiles said, putting his arm around me protectively.

"Stiles, it's okay. I can handle myself, remember." And I flashed my eyes at him.

"Fine, but I'm still not okay with this," he said.

"Then it's settled. Now, it's time to get you dressed up," Lydia said and dragged me away.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked and looked down at my dark blue jeans and ivory cashmere sweater that went off one shoulder.

"Sweetheart, that's just too casual. You need to grab his attention."

And I was pulled off to find out what Lydia thought was catching his attention.

 _Invitation_

Lydia had forced me into a dress. It was a turquoise halter top and the back went down to my mid-back. It ended a few inches from my knees. I told Lydia that I would not be changing my flats because I didn't want to make a fool of myself and fall. I heard the bell ring and knew that it was my time to 'shine.'

I saw Mason and Liam coming out of their class and my eyes locked with Liam's. I could tell that Mason was trying to get his attention but it wasn't working very well. I made it over to where Liam was and said, "Is it okay if I borrow him, Mase." Mason just nodded his head and waited right he was.

I took Liam into a hallway that wasn't over populated with student bodies. I looked at him and knew that he had been staring at how low the back was on the dress. _I'm so killing you, Lydia._

"So, Liam, there's this party and I was wondering if you would go with me," I said.

"I'd love to go with you... Pretty girl," he said and smirked. I blushed and he left. _Still killing you Lydia._

 _Lydia's Lake House_

Kira was driving Liam and I to the lake house. Mainly, because no one trusted Stiles not to try and kill Liam for taking his little sister out on a date. Even if it was fake.

"It's Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, it's her grandmother's but she's dead so its okay... I mean, not that its okay that she's dead and that she was in pain," Kira said.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asked. He was losing control. I could feel that he was, he didn't have to be sitting right next to me for me to know it.

"You want me to turn the music up?" Kira asked and turned the dial.

"Who'd say was going to this party?" Liam asked me after his phone buzzed.

"Umm... everyone," I answered. When he put his phone away his hand brushed over mine and that was all it took for me to lose what control I had on the shift. I needed to focus on breathing and my anchor. I grabbed Liam's hand with the hand that didn't have my claws out. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled at him and focused on his eyes. I had it under control in at least 5 minutes.

I could see that Liam was breathing hard like he was in pain. Tonight would be his first shift and I knew it would hurt like a bitch. At least he had a whole pack to help him through it. I never had enough time to tell my brother until the end of summer. By then I had gone through at least 2 shifts.

Kira pulled up to the lake house and got out. Liam got out of the car and held his hand out to me. It was so gentelmanly. I had to give him props, he knew how to whoo a girl. Kira walked ahead but Liam pulled me back to the car. He pressed my back against it and put both his arms on either side of me. He leaned into me and started smelling me.

"Did you put perfume on?" he asked.

"Umm... no. Why?"

"You smell good like watermelon and... something else." And he pulled me away from the car and towards the lake house.

We walked into the house and I saw that the pack had set up the chains and cuffs on the table. I walked in behind him and closed the door behind me. He turned around to try and leave but I locked the door.

"I'm sorry, Liam," I said.

He turned around. "What the hell is this?"

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem Liam," Stiles said.

"And we're the only ones that can help," Scott went into an explanation of what had happened for the past year or so.

Liam pointed at Scott. "Werewolf." Malia. "Were-coyote." Lydia. "Banshee." Kira. "Fox."

"Kitsune, but, fox works," Kira said.

"And what are you?" he asked Stiles.

"Well, for awhile I was possessed by an evil spirit. It is very evil," Stiles answered.

"What are you now?" Liam asked.

"Better..." Stiles looked at Malia.

"What about you, Kelly?" Liam turned around and asked me.

"...Werewolf," I said, hesitantly.

"Bitten by him?" And he pointed at Scott.

"No, another alpha. We don't know who he was," I answered.

"Was?"

"Yeah. He's dead now. As far as I can tell," I answered again.

He turned around and looked at the chains and cuffs.

"Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me," Malia said and her eyes changed to her wolf blue ones.

"How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn, but first you need to get through the full moon," Scott said.

"The moon's already out."

"And you're starting to feel something aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I feel like I'm surrounded but a bunch of psychotic nut-jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing, and I don't care! I am walking out that door, right now! And I swear to god if any of you try to stop me, I swear to god I'm gonna-" and he started screaming in pain almost.

"Liam, you have to calm down," I said.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend, Mason. You said it was a party."

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone," Kira and I said after ooking out the window.

"The floors. Get him off the floors," Lydia said.

Liam growled at Lydia. "We need to get him to the boat house now," Scott said to Kira and I.

I felt myself starting to shift and I knew it was only a matter of time before I couldn't control it. I helped Scott and Kira move Liam to the boat house and they ended up having to chain me to the support beam as well. Scott looked at me with his alpha eyes, trying to help me control it. I felt for Liam's hand and found it. I held onto it because I knew it would be the only thing that kept me sane. I fell into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chase_

I woke up slightly and heard Kira and Scott talking.

"They look so young," Kira said.

"They are. They're only 15," Scott said.

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"We're gonna help him."

"What if he doesn't want our help?"

"He will. Kelly didn't ask for our help until she went through 2 or 3 shifts. She couldn't bring herself to tell us, even though she knew what I was and everyone else."

"What?"

"I can hear the music from the house."

"What are they playing?"

"Electronic."

"I wish they still played slow songs at parties. At my old school we used to have a few."

"Why do you like the slow ones?"

" I was always better at slow dancing."

I heard Scott stand up and say, "Come here." I heard slow music start playing.

"What about them?" Kira asked.

"They can dance with me next time," Scott said. _Yeah, right. Already danced with you before and that was 'cause Stiles forced you to 'cause he didn't want my first dance to go to some loser._

"So how are you so good at staying in control on a full moon?"

"A lot of it's about making sure my pulse doesn't get too fast or my heart rate doesn't go up."

"So you've mastered it?"

"It still takes a lot of concentration."

"So if something distracts you?" Kira asked and I could hear her give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm in-destractible." _No you're not._

Iheard her kiss Scott and then I was guessing with biting his ear. I knew I had control right now but I didn't trust myself to let go of Liam's hand.

"Nothing," Scott said.

"Then why are your eyes glowing?" _Ha, she got you there, Mr. Alpha Wolf Man._

"Cheater." _Smooth, Scott._

"I also just heard you growl." _You go, girl._

 _Wait._ "That wasn't me."

I knew I felt Liam moving. I gripped his hand tighter and he gripped mine back.

"Are those chains gonna hold him?" _Probably not._

"Uh... yeah, I think, definitely. He can't be that strong..." _Oh, you are so wrong._

Liam broke the chains and growled at Kira and Scott. He had simultaneously broken me out of the chains. He ran at them and I was glad they had enough sense to move out of the way. Until Liam broke through a window and ran away.

"Oh, good job guys. Now I get to go chase him through the fucking woods. You know what, that's awesome."

They turned around as though they had forgotten that I was there. Kira looked at Scott and looked at me.

"I'm gonna go help Lydia," she said.

"You do that. Scotty, you and I are going to go find Liam."

Scott and I split up to cover more ground since the woods was so big. I found myself running and saw Chris Argent. _Wow, never thought I'd see him again._ He watched me with a crossbow in hand.

"Are you in control, Kelly?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but we have to find Scott and help him. I can hear growls and scuffling. Come on," I said and he followed me.

"This is your fault. This is all your fault," Liam said as he had Scott pinned against a tree.

Chris shot an arrow and sparks flew from it as Scott watched it come. Liam ran and Scott looked up. He had a surprosed look on his face when he saw that it was Chris with a crossbow.

"How did you know?" Scott asked. Chris helped him up.

"I got your text," Chris answered.

They smiled at each other. I almost told them to just hug but I knew Chris would probably kill me for suggesting it. He loves me so much.

"There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is coral him there, the rest is taken care of," Chris said.

"What are you gonna do?" Scott asked.

"He's your beta Scott. The better question is, what are you gonna do?"

"He won't listen to me."

"He will if you start using your own words."

We heard screaming and I looked at the two of them. Chris held up the remtoe to Scott.

"Here." Scott took it. "Go, both of you." And he looked at me. I nodded my head at him.

Scott and I took off to the clearing where we could hear the screams coming from. Scott clicked the button when we got there. We walked slowly closer to Liam.

"What's happening to me?" he asked us.

"The same thing that happened to me," Scott said.

"It happened to me too," I said.

Scott and I bent so we could be closer to his level. "They can't know about this. My mom. My stepdad. I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Scott asked.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car."

"Liam, it's okay," I said.

"They can't see me like this."

"Like a monster," Scott says and Liam nods his head. Scott stands up. "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf, like me," he said and showed his alpha eyes.

"And like me," I said and stood up and showed my eyes.

 **A/N: hey, fellow readers. I'm sorry this one is so short. I'm trying to end chapters where episodes end or in the middle. I think I'm gonna start just writing the whole episode in one chapter. Tell me what you think about that. And please review, I want to hear feedback from you guys. I'm writing it for you and myself so please tell me if it's any good.**

 **Mistyeyedgirl97 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_School_

I was with Mason and Liam in the weight room. I had absolutely no idea why I was here. I was doing arm curls like Mason but I was doing 35lbs on each arm. When I walked in, they both looked at me like I was crazy when I was on the bench press with 2 45lbs weights on each side. Although, I knew I could do way more, I didn't want to look suspicious. Liam was on the bench press now, and putting on a whole lot of weight.

"You know how I keep reminding Garrett to give me back my hoodie," Mason said to us.

"Yeah," Liam said as he put another set of 45lbs on either side.

"Well, you know how he said he lived on that housing development in spalding? So I went there and guess what? That housing development is still in developement," Mason said.

"So," Liam said while laying back on the bench press.

"So, there are no houses yet, so unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us. And then there's other dude, he's been acting really strange. Running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties, used to be my best friend," Mason said.

"Uh-huh," Liam said, not paying attention and about to lift 4 45lbs on either side of the bar. _Oh, god, Liam, don't even try it. You'll blow the cover._

"And was apparently on steroids," Mason said.

"What?" Liam asked, finally paying attention.

"You're not actually gonna try to lift that are you?"

Liam sat up and looked at all the weight he had put on. Mason and I just looked at him like he was crazy. Liam looked at me and I just shook my head and gave him a smile. At least he knew I wasn't mad at him because he hadn't actually tried to lift the bar.

"Are you alright? Is it about the game tonight?" Mason asked and bent to look at Liam.

"I'm fine," Liam said in an almost angry voice. "It's just a scrimage."

"You know who you're playing, right?" Mason asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, no. I guess I missed the announcement."

"Liam, it's your old school... Devenford Prep," I said and bent to look at him in the eyes. He looked at Mason and I, almost worriedly.

He got up and said goodbye to Mason and I. I looked at Mason and he just shrugged his shoulders. I set the weights down and stood up.

"Hey, Mase, I'm gonna go, have fun finishing the workout," I said and walked out.

As soon as I was out of the weight room, I smelled a very familiar scent coming fromt he boys locker room. And it definetly wasn't Liam's. My only question was what the hell Derek was doing here. I saw Scott coming down the hall and knew it had to do with him. I walked into the locker room to see Derek throw a broken lacrosse stick at Liam.

Liam looked at it and then back up at Derek with his glowing yellow eyes. _Oh, boy. This would not end well._ He ran at Derek but Derek just pinned him against the lockers. Derek saw me and grabbed my arm and squeezed it. Now, I may be a werewolf but when a more experienced, much stronger werewolf has a hold of you, you are in pain. I wimpered like a hurt puppy and Liam seemed to only get mor mad at Derek.

"Liam," Scott said which caused Liam's head to turn towards him. Liam calmed down after looking at me and he shifted back to his human self.

"You're right... He is angry," Derek said and let Liam and I go.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, severely pissed at both Scott and Derek.

Scott looked at me and back at Liam holding up another lacrosse stick. "This one's yours," he said to Liam. Liam kept looking between Scott and Derek while I just stared angrily at them.

"Get to class Liam, Kelly," Scott said after the bell rang.

Liam looked at him angrily while I said, "Fuck you, Hale. And screw you, McCall."

Liam and I walked out of the locker room, both of us pissed. God, I just want to punch something. I turned to the wall and laid into it. _Well, that left a dent in it._ Liam seemed surprised to see me do that and grabbed my hand. I looked up him and knew that my eyes were glowing.

"Breath, Kelly. Focus, anchor yourself," Liam said. I followed his instructions. I focused on his eyes and his hand that was holding mine. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I knew they were my usual hazel color.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liam asked as we walked down the hallway to our next class.

"Yeah, I'm okay. As long as nothing sets me off, we're good," I answered.

"Well, then I guess you're gonna have to only talk to me in class, huh?" he asked and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so. That doesn't sound so bad though."

 _After School_

Mason and I were chasing after Liam because Devenford Prep had just showed up at the school. I could tell that Liam was mad but there was something else that I couldn't place.

"Liam, wait, no no no no, Liam," Mason said.

"Liam," I said, warningly.

"Brett," Liam called out.

"Oh, here we go," Mason said as he and I walked up behind Liam.

"I just wanted to say," Liam started. I did not expect what came out next. "Have a good game." Mason and I looked at each other, shocked.

Brett and the rest of the team laughed. "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management? Apologize and everything's fine," Brett said. I heard Liam start having labored breaths. "You demolished coaches car."

"I paid for it," Liam said in an undertone.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's going to be all your fault," Brett said.

I smelled the blood coming off of Liam and knew I needed to pull him away from Brett. I walked up to Liam and grabbed his upper arm.

"Oh, and who is this, Liam? A pretty dark blonde that you couldn't get to date you so you have her as a friend?" Brett asked and touched my arm. _Oh, no he didn't._

I adopted one of my best Derek impressions and looked at his hand on my arm and then looked up at him. "I'd date him instead of you any time, _pendejo_ ," I said and yanked my arm from his grasp. Luckily, Scott and my brother showed up before anything else could happen

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. What's going on prep students. Welcome to our little public high school. How you doin? Stiles," Stiles said and held out his hand. "That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimage tonight. Uh, but let's keep clean alright. No rough stuff out there, alright but see you on the field. Go," Stiles said and waved Scott and I off with Liam.

We rushed him into the locker room. Scott told me to turn onthe shower to cold water. I knew I would have to help Scott hold him under. When I turned it on, I took Stiles' place and put Liam under the spray. Scott and I brought him out after a little while.

"Are you calm yet?" Stiles asked. His answer was a roar. We shoved him back under but somehow I knew that it wouldn't work completely.

"Scott, move," I said. I stood under the spray with Liam while I held his face in my hands.

"Liam, calm down," I said. I showed my wolf eyes and said in a growl, "Now."

"Okay, okay," Liam said. He sat down on the floor and I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"That car you smashed. I thought you said it was your teachers," Scott said.

"He was also my coach and he benched me for the entire season."

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I got a couple red cards," Liam said and looked away guiltily.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked.

"You've gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asked.

"Nothing."

"Liam, please," I said from my place on his shoulder.

"I got kicked out of school, they sent me to a physcologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great, that's great. you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb," Stiles ssssaid and held up the tumbs up sign to Scott.

"Stiles," I said. He looked at me. "Shut up."

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked Liam, ignoing my comment

"Respirital, it's an anti-physcotic."

"Oh, this just gets better," Stiles said.

"Stiles," I practically shouted at him.

"But I don't take it."

"Obviously," Stiles said. I made to get up to go after him but Liam and Scott pulled me back and Liam held in my place by his side. I knew I wouldn't win, so I just laid my head on his shoulder again.

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired," Liam said, continuing the conversation.

"Okay. I think you should bail out on the game. Tell coach your leg is still hurting," Scott said.

"No, no. I can do this," Liam said as he stood up, taking me with him. "Especially if you're there." And he looked at me. _Cue my horrible blush face._

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think that whoever killed Demarco, might be on the team," Scott said.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked while I was thinking it.

"The guy who brought the beer to the party. The one who got beheaded, remember?" Stiles asked.

"We think the person that ordered the keg, killed Demarco," Scott said.

Liam and I looked at each other and then down at the ground.

"Liam, Kelly, you know something?" Scott asked.

"We don't know who ordered the keg, but we know who paid for it," Liam said for us.

"Oh mt god, so are you telling me that Garrett is a killer?" I asked.

All three of them just looked at me and nodded their heads.

"And sis, you might want to leave because the team is gonna be here soon," Stiles said.

"Okay," I said and looked at them. "I don't need to tell you guys to be careful, do I?"

"We know, Kelly," Scott said. I looked at Liam pointedly.

"Yeah, I know," Liam said.

 _The Game_

I was standing with Liam and Mason. We were all watching Brett get dressed in his lacrosse gear.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me. I think I can take him," Liam said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Mason looked like he was in a daze from staring at Brett. Truly, I didn't care 'cause I was almost positive Liam had way better muscles than him. I mean, if what I felt whenever he hugged me was any indication.

"Yeah," Mason said looking at Brett.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Mason after he looked at what Mason was looking at.

"What? Me? I'm agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable," Mason answered.

"You think he's hot, don't you?"

"No, no, not at all, no way. Maybe, yeah, maybe a little," Mason said.

"He wants to destroy me."

"I think you can definetly take him and then give him to me," Mason said. We laughed. "Just go out there and kick their smug prep asses."

"Alright," Liam said and they bumped fists. Mason went to go find us some seats.

I went up to Liam. "Personally, I think you are definetly way hotter than him," I said and put my arms around his neck from behind since he had sat down.

He smirked and looked at me. "You really think that?"

"Well, I wouldn't have declared that I would rather date you than him to almost the entire school for spite. I'd only say it if it was true. To be honest, I think my brother seems to hate you because of me," I said while smiling at the back of my brothers head.

"Really? Just because you like me, he hates me?" Liam asked.

"Hey now, don't get ahead of yourself. I didn't say I liked you," I said playfully.

He stood up and turned around to look at me. "You didn't need to," he said and smirked at me.

I smirked at him. I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. "Good luck in the game," I said and kissed his cheek. I saw him blush as I walked away to go find Mason.

I found Mason sitting in some of the first rows saving a seat for me.

"Can you two just date already? The sexual tension is killing me," Mason said as I sat next to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mase," I said.

"Oh, you are such a liar, Kelly. I know you know what I'm talking about. That conversation that you had with him after I left, that screamed sexual tension," he said.

"Yeah, well, it's too bad my brother would definetly kill him if he ever found out we started dating. Actually, no, he would kill him if he ever broke my heart. He'd probably bury him 6 feet under and tell him to crawl out with just his hands."

"That sounds like something a big brother would do."

"Can I sit here?" Violet, another freshman who was in a few of my classes, asked.

I sat at the end of the bench with Mason next to me. She had asked to sit next to Mason on the other side.

"Of course we don't mind," Mason answered.

The game started with Devenford and they scored the first goal. Scott went against Brett for the next line up. Brett got the ball and I saw Liam go after it. There were two players from Devenford that went against Liam and knocked him down. If he was human, he would be fighting for breath. Devenford scored again but I wasn't paying attention to that. I watched Liam rip his helmet off and throw his gloves off. I stood up while he tried to go after the two that had pushed him down. Scott and Stiles got to him before he could do anything. He was breathing hard, trying to keep control.

"Anchor, Liam. Anchor," I whispered, knowing he would be able to hear me.

He calmed down and looked at where I was sitting. He seemed to calm down way more when he looked at me.

Stiles was the next up for line up. Somehow, by some miracle, my brother was faster than the guy on Devenford and he got the ball. He passed it to Kira and she went down the field, dodging players and she made the first goal for us. The whole stands screamed. Kira was benched for the rest of the game though because she didn't pass.

As the game progressed there was a huge collision with Garrett, Liam, and Brett. I stood up holding my hands to my mouth, hoping that Liam was okay. When I knew he was I paid attention to what was happening to Brett. He was dragging his leg behind him like something had happened to it. I heard the sound of a blade being put back somewhere and knew it was Garrett that had done it.

I went down the bleachers to go talk to Stiles, Kira, Scott, and Liam.

"I talked to coach, I'm out for the rest of the game," Liam said.

"WHat are you gonna do?" Kira asked Scott.

"Something's still not right, we're missing something," Scott said.

Stiles ran up to us. "Guys, Lydia just broke another third of the list."

"Am I on it?" Liam and I asked at the same time.

"No, but someone else is," he said while showing the text to us.

We saw Brett's name and looked at the field. Garrett was still there, so what was he waiting for.

"I'll go check on him," Scott said.

"Be careful," I said.

I looked at my place in the stands and saw Mason alone. _Wait._ I thought Violet was with then it all clicked into place. Violet and Garrett were together and I never really trusted them. Oh, my god, it was both f them.

I turned to Stiles. "Stiles, you have to check on Scott. I don't think Garrett is alone."

Stiles looked at me like I was crazy but did as I said. I looked back at Kira and Liam. They looked at me, expecting an explanation.

"You guys remember how Garrett and Violet are dating?" They nodded their heads. "She was sitting with Mason and I. She's not there any more." They looked at where Mason was sitting... By himself. I just hoped Stiles got to Scott in time.


	6. Chapter 6

_After the Game_

I walked into the school with Liam to hear coach yelling about getting their gear tomorrow and telling Garrett he was off the team if they saw him. Liam and I were looking for Scott. I heard him around the corner but we stopped right at the corner.

"Dad, really, I'm okay," Scott said.

"I should've been here, I said I would be at the games," Agent McCall said.

"Well, yeah, but this was just a pre-season scrimage. I didn't even tell you about it."

"But I promised your mom that I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital. I should've been here."

"You're here now."

Liam and I saw them bring Violet out of a room down the hall. Parrish was holding onto her arm where they were cuffed behind her back.

She looked at his name tag. "Jordan Parrish."

"Deputy Parrish," he said.

"Sheriff, what is that? Is that the weapon?" Agent McCall asked.

"Yeah, it's a thermo-cut wire," dad said.

Agent McCall went down the hallway. "Parrish, hold up."

Liam and I came out from where we were hidden and went to Scott.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked

"She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the deadpool," Liam said.

"Her mom's on it," Scott said, realizing.

"Everyone's on it," Liam said.

"Except me and you," I said.

"Not yet. There's still another third, right?"

Scott started listening to what his dad and my dad were saying to Violet. I didn't care about her enough to even try. I looked at Liam and he looked at me. We were worried for each other because whatever the price was on our heads, we had a huge or small target on our backs. We heard my dad say something about locker numbers and bolt cutters.

We were in the locker room and Scott was going through Garrett's locker while Liam stood watch. I was sitting on the bench between them. I just hoped that neither one of them have just put themselves in danger with Garrett. I needed them to stay alive, not die within the few days they had gotten to know each other.

"I think someone's coming, hurry," Liam said.

Scott looked at a bag that was red in color. He unzipped it and I saw a lot of cash in it.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing," Scott answered. _Oh, Scott, what are you thinking?_

 _Jogging with Liam and Mason_

"It's not just that we were friends with them. They were using us, for their cover. I mean, pofessional killers, were using us. How are you not freaking out about that?" Mason asked Liam and I.

"Trust me, I'm freaking out about a lot." And Liam sped up.

"Liam, slow down," Mason said.

"I'll try to catch up with him, 'kay, Mase," I said and used my werewolf speed. "Liam, Kelly."

I caught up to him and ran with him through the woods. We stopped and he looked behind him and finally noticed me. I noticed we were on a road and heard something coming down the road. It was too late when I finally saw it, so I braced myself. Liam and I were hit with a car, or SUV. I fell next to Liam, holding my left arm while Liam held his right. I heard the car door open and someone came out.

"Hey, Liam, Kelly. Sorry about missing movie night. And don't worry... I've got something else planned," Garrett said.

i saw that he was holding the blade that had stabbed Brett. He raised his hand to Liam and stabbed him.

"LIAM," I screamed but knew that no one would hear me. Garrett dragged Liam into the back of the SUV. He came back out to look at me.

"And you Kelly, I liked you, so did Violet. So, I'll give you choice. If you struggle, I'll stab with this dagger that was dipped in a rare wolfsbane. If you don't struggle, you can sit with your precious boyfriend until I put him where I want him to be. I still need you, to motivate Scott to do what I want him to do."

I just glared at him. He dragged me up and into the back with Liam. I knew that as soon as the wolfsbane got to his heart, he would probably die. I needed a way to warn Scott. I just knew that he would try to save both Liam and I because that's just how he is.

Garrett took Liam out of the car when we got to a place with a well in a clearing. He forced me to help him but I looked at Liam in The eyes to show him that I only did this to protect him. He needed to be found quickly and I needed to get to Scott. He just nodded his head, forgiving me without me having to say anything. He wanted me to save myself first.

"Why are you doing this, Garrett?" I asked.

"I want my money and Violet back. And Scott is the only way I can get either. You are also his beta, so I am taking both his betas and forcing him to help me. Now get in the car or else," he said and waved the dagger in my face.

I growled but went into the car. I had seen him grab Liam's phone when he put him in the SUV and he pulled it out now. I knew he was calling Scott so I listened to what they were saying.

"Liam," Scott says.

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott," Garrett said.

"Where are they?"

"Come on. Like I'm actually gonna tell you that."

"I'll give you the money."

"Yeah, you will, but that's not gonna get you Liam or Kelly back. You're gonna have to put in a little more effort than that."

"What do you want?"

"I want the money and Violet. Or you never see Liam or Kelly again."

I heard Liam struggling at the bottom of the well.

"Meet me outside by the buses."

He hung up and got into the SUV. He looked at me and smirked.

"This is where you help me Kelly."

"You're an asshole. You know that right?"

"Don't be so down, darlin'. At least you know where he is."

We drove to the school and he dragged me with him to the buses. When Scott showed up, Garrett had his dagger over my heart and was holding me from behind around my shoulders to keep me from struggling. I knew that if I moved even a little bit, the dagger would be plunged into my heart and I would die.

"Okay, what do you want? I can go to Stilinski, I can do that. Or I can talk to my father, he's an FBI agent," Scott said while walking slowly closer.

"Not any closer, McCall. You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge. I'm not getting help from a werewolf so he can talk to someone."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"They're transferring Violet to a federal fecility. You're not going to let that happen."

"How?"

"They're going to put her in a car, we're going to follow it. We get ahead of it, you stop it."

"You want me to attack a car. That's your plan?"

"You're an alpha, if you can't stop one little car, then one little beta is going to die, along with this one." I wimpered and Garrett pressed the blade closer to my skin almost breaking it. "I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart, bad things happen. Why don't you tell him, Kelly? About how I stabbed Liam and you just laid there and watched."

I was scared of Garrett and what he would do to me, but I was more scared for Liam. The stab wound that he got was so clos to his heart. I knew he didn't have very long. I looked at Scott and felt one tear fall from my eye. The first one I had let out since Allison died. And Scott knew that.

"Just do what he says Scott. Liam and I will be better off if you do," I said, hearing the wimpers in between my words.

"Listen to your beta, Scott." And Garrett dragged me away from Scott and to the SUV.

"We'll wait until nighttime. But, you won't be here Kelly," Garrett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to be put with your boyfriend, Kelly. You want to know real pain? I'll make sure you are made an orphan just like Violet and I. I'll make sure that when Scott hits that car, your father dies in it."

"Fuck you, Garrett. You're an idiot if you think Scott will do that."

"He won't know that he is, sweetheart."

I looked out the window and realized we were right next to the well again. Garrett got out and pulled me out forcefully. He held me right over the side so he knew Liam would see what he did next.

"God, you are pretty, sweetheart. I'll avoid the face as much as I can," Garrett says and smirks evilly.

He then brings out the dagger and stabs me with it right above my left breast. I knew the wolfsbane would work its way to m heart faster than Liam's. Which meant that I had less time than Liam to be found.

"Liam, you might want to get ready to catch your girlfriend. She's coming down fast and hard." And I was thrown down the well and strait into water. I knew I only had a few seconds to get out from under the water because I had already taken in a lot. I felt arms come around my waist and pull me up and out of the water.

"Kelly, are you okay? What happened?" Liam asked.

"He... he stabbed me. Liam, we only have so much time. I... I'll die sooner than you. It was closer to my heart," I said, breathing heavily.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise."

"Don't... Don't make promises you can't keep," I said, smiling at him.

"Let me look at that," he said, geesturing to my wound.

I took off the jacket that I was wearing, dimly remembering that it was one of Stiles'. I was wearing a button up shirt over my sports bra. I wasn't comfortable just wearing a sports bra so the shirt was the thinest cover up I could find. I had buttoned it when we had been on our way here the first time. I wasn't comfortable with Garrett looking at me.

Liam looked at me and to the buttons on the shirt, silently asking permission to unbutton it. I nodded my head and he came closer to me and started unbuttoning it. He moved it off my left shoulder he bent his head a little to get a better look at the stab wound. I breathed deeply, hearing my shakey breaths.

"Kelly, I have to clean it and we don't exactly have anything I can use."

I shrugged out of the shirt even though I knew I would be in just a sports bra and in cold water, it wasn't like we had much else. He took it and dipped it in the water even though it was completely soaked through already. He rung it out and lightly pressed on the wound. I hissed, sharply, even though I knew it would hurt when he did it, I didn't think it would be this much.

"I'm sorry," Liam said, backing away.

"No, it's okay. I've dealt with worse, trust me, I can take a little pain," I said and dragged him closer to me so he could finish trying to clean it.

I took a deep, calming breath and held his hand that wasn't cleaning the wound. If my brother knew what was happening, he'd probably try to kill Liam. I laughed slightly but then sucked in a breath because it hurt me.

"What were you laughing about?" Liam asked.

"I was laughing at what I was thinking about."

"Which was..." Liam asked while he dabbed at my wound, cleaning up as much blood as he could.

"What my brother would do to you if he saw you doing this."

"He'd probably murder me. And then tell Scott to never make another beta, accidental or otherwise," Liam said, looking up at me and into my eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said and we smiled at each other.

"All done, that's all I can do," Liam said, standing up strait. That was when I realized that I was as tall as his nose. _Damn, that means I'm small._

"Thanks," I said and looked up into his eyes. "You know, what were doing to try and get out of here?"

"Climbing the walls. It didn't work, as you can see."

"Liam, I want you to try it. One last time, but this time, when you get to the top, I want you to howl. I can't teach you how, but I can do it with you. Climb, one last time and we can get out of here," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay," he said.

He climbed and I knew it was taking a toll on him. The wolfsbane was getting to him. I climbed after him but I only had use of my right arm since the wound would only hurt and bleed more if I tried to use my left. We were close to the top and I knew it was time.

"Liam," I said, my breathing labored. "Now."

We howled, signalling to Scott as best we could. I held on as tightly as I could, knowing Liam was doing the same. I felt myself slipping and knew Liam wasn't far behind. My feet slipped on their holds and my left arm hung down. I started breathing harder and trying to hold on with everything I had. I slipped, my last hold gone. Until I felt someone's hand grab mine. I looked up and saw Scott.

He pulled me up quickly and Liam came after me. I started shaking uncontrolably because of the cold. I felt two pairs of arms go around me. One was strong, the other shaking just as much as me.

"You're okay, Liam, Kelly. You're okay," Scott said to us wih his hands on the back of our heads. He kissed my forhead and Liam hugged me tighter. I heard someone walk up behind Scott.

"Scott, we need to get them to Deaton," Chris said.

"Come on guys," Scott said, pulling us up.

I stumbled slightly and knew the wolfsbane was getting to me. Liam put my right arm around his neck and Scott held my waist, seeing my stab wound. Chris led us to his car and Scott and Liam put me in the back. Liam put my head on his lap and Scott got into the front and we were off to the good doctor's office.

I must have passed out on the way there because the next thing I remembered was being put onto a metal table and Deaton holding a scalpel above my sternum. He made a cut and I saw yellow smoke come out of me before I passed out again. Not before I felt Scott kiss my forhead again and Liam tightened his hand on mine.

I dreamed of a time where everything was alright and Liam and I were dating. No werewolves, no problems. Just me and him against the world.

 **A/N: Hey, guys. So I was trying to think of a name for these two. Any suggestions? I would love them. And please more reviews! I love reading your opions. And tell me what you thought of that Kelly/Liam moment in the well. I can't wait to hear from you guys!**

 **-Mistyeyedgirl97 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Animal Clinic 12 AM_

I woke, gasping for some much needed air. Someone was pushing me down, trying to keep me in a lying position. I heard them call for Deaton but I was too focused on trying to sit up. I needed to get out, I needed to climb the wall with Liam.

"Kelly," Deaton said. "It's okay, you're safe. Scott and Chris brought you here with Liam."

And it all came rushing back to me. The time I was pushed into the well by Garrett, Liam cleaning my wound, me and Liam climbing the wall, everything. I blinked my eyes slowly open and felt someone holding my hand while Deaton held me down. I looked to my side and saw beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay, Kelly. You're safe. No one can get you from here," Liam said.

I looked at Deaton. "Thank you. I wish there was some way to repay you."

"Just take care of yourself. That's all I ever want you guys to do," he said.

I smiled. "Then that's what I'll do, doc." He patted my shoulder and left.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked.

"Better than yesterday," I said.

I looked down at myself, realizing that I was still only in my sports bra. I felt myself blush and looked up at Liam. He was dressed head to toe in clothes. Nothing for him to be embarrassed about. He was looking slightly away from me but still holding my hand.

"Uh... Liam, do you have something I can-"

"Oh, yeah. Uh... Scott said just to give you this," Liam said and held out a jacket. He looked at it more closely and then looked at me. "Well, he isn't subtle is he?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This is one of my jackets. I guess he was just too lazy to go to your house and get something that was yours," he said.

"Oh... Well, Scott's learned not to go into my room. Actually, my dad and brother are the only ones aloud in my room," I said when realization hit me. "Oh, and the girls. You know, Malia, Kira, Lydia, and..." I trailed off, looking down.

"And? Was there another?" Liam asked.

"I... I'm gonna call Stiles," I said, abruptly.

"Oh... Okay."

I stood up slowly and went into the front office. I grabbed my phone off the counter and dialed my brother. He was there in less than 10 minutes. I said bye to Deaton and gave Liam hug, trying not to notice that there was a distance between us now.

 _Saturday_

I woke up to the sound of my brother downstairs, probably trying to make breakfast for himself. I got out of bed, staring at the bottom droor of my desk. The droor that I would never open again unless I was absolutely sure I wanted to. I walked downstairs to see my brother looking for something to eat in all the cabinets

"Good morning, annoying older brother of mine."

"Morning annoying little sister of mine."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for food, what else would I be doing."

"Oh, I don't know, last minute studying for the PSATs."

"Yes, because that's all I want to think about right now."

"Okay then, fine. I'll just get pop-tarts for myself then."

I walked over to one of the top cabinets and climbed onto the counter. Stiles started muttering something about little sisters and climbing on counter tops just so they can hurt themselves. I looked on the top shelf and reached into the very back where dad kept the box. I pulled it down and put it on the counter while simultaneously sitting on the counter myself.

"Now, what do you say to your amazing sister who just got your breakfast?"

"Thank you so much. Even if you are crazy."

"So, Lydia cracked the last third of the coded list, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How much, Stiles?"

"Malia's 4 mil and you and Liam are 3 mil."

"I don't want to talk about Liam."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No. It was more like I hurt myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were talking about how Scott wasn't aloud in my room."

"And how did you get to that topic, huh?"

"Well, Scott had grabbed an extra jacket from his room. He asked about who was aloud in my room."

"Well, there's me, dad, and the girls. Which include Malia, Kira and Lydia. I mean, who else could possi-" he stopped when he realized what I had.

"Yeah..."

"Okay. You know what? I'm gonna go call someone so no wolfy powers, okay?"

I gave him my word and he ushed upstairs. True to my word, I didn't eavesdrop and Stiles came back down about 5 minutes later. I heard a familiar dirt bike outside pull up. I went to the door to greet Scott and he walked into the front room only staying for a moment. He looked at me, saw I was dressed and gestured for me to close the door behind me.

"I want to show you something." And he held out his hand for me to take.

"Okay," I said and got on the bike. I put on the helmet he gave me and closed my eyes and held onto him tightly.

I felt us taking turns and the wind blowing in my hair that stuck out from the helmet. We stopped and I opened my eyes but shut them immediately when Scott told me to. I took the helmet off and he led me somewhere through grass.

"You can open your eyes now," Scott said when we finally stopped.

I opened them and looked around us. we were in the cemetery. _Oh, god, I didn't want to be here._ I wanted to yell at Scott for bringing me here. I wanted to yell at Stiles for calling him.

"Kelly, look down, please," Scott said.

I looked and saw her headstone. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave and run for the hills.

"I know, it's not like actually talking to her, but sometimes, I'll come here and sit with her. I imagine her presence here with me. Maybe you can talk to her too, Kelly. You have to move on with your life. It's what she would wantt," Scott said.

"I don't know if I can, Scott. I just don't know," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well, maybe this will help," he said and handed me a sketch pad, pencil, and my phone.

"Scott..."

"Even if you don't use it, I'm sure she'd be happy that you have it with you. And the phone is for you to call anyone, whenever you're done. Or you want them to meet you somewhere. Now, I will see you later. I have a PSAT to take," he saide and kissed me on the forhead. I heard the dirt bike leave but didn't look up from her headstone.

"I don't really know what to say to you. I mean, I miss you, but you probably know that. Everyone misses you really. It's not just me. Actually, I wish you were here with me. Maybe then I would have someone to talk about Liam with. I guess I should tell you who he is since I don't know how good the reception of our lives is up there." I laughed and imagined her laughing with me. "He was bitten by Scott, but only because Scott needed to save him. I like him a lot, but I don't think Stiles does. To be honest, I think it might be because of me. I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, you were always my go to girl whenever I had boy problems, but now you're gone and I have no girlfriends. I mean, I have Lydia and Kira and Malia, but I can't talk to them like I talked to you. Lydia has her own problems right now, Kira's just awkward with boys in general, and Malia, well she's Malia. I wish you were here with me right now. It would be so much easier to bear the other people I lost. I lost Boyd, Erica, and Aiden but then I lost you too. I grew up without a mom and for some odd reason, you understood me. If anything,, you were my best friend and I miss you. I'm so lost without you. I don't know what to do. Give me a sign, something. Point me in the right direction." I could feel tears running down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Wind blew my hair into my face and leaves off the ground. I moved my hair off of my face and saw that one leaf fell onto my phone and he sketch pad. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I picked up my phone and dragged the sketch pad towards me and put my pencil to paper. I drew a face. It was Liam's face, brought to life on the paper that I had. I knew that's who she wanted me to call. I dialed his number and it rang twice before I heard him pick it up.

"Hello?" Liam asked.

"Hey, Liam. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, anywhere, you name it."

"The cemetery. But, before you do, can you grab something for me from my house?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

 _Cemetery with Liam_

I was leaning against her headstone, staring at the sky when I heard him coming into the cemetery. I knew he would find me so I didn't bother calling out to him. It wasn't extremely bright out but he cast a shadow on my face when he stood over me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his crystal blue ones. He was holding the stuff that was in my bottom droor of my desk.

There a worn and tattered sketch pad a few rolled up canvases, some paints and a paintbrush and a few scrap pieces of paper. I patted the spot beside me and he sat down next to me. He put all the stuff in front of him like I had done with the stuff that I had.

"Liam, I should be telling you to turn the other way because I just have too many problems, but that's not what she would want. She would have told me to just talk to you and stop being a wuss. So, that's what I'm doing, I'm gonna stop being a wuss and tell you about one of the most important people in my life up until a few months ago, when she was gone."

He nodded his head, waiting for me to continue. I pulled out the few pieces of scrap paper. One had a detailed drawing of a rose, another of werewolf claws on hands, and the last one had a detailed drawing of a crossbow being held in clearly feminine hands.

"These were the first drawings that she ever saw that I had drawn. She recognized my talent so she got me this," I said and held up the worn and tattered sketch pad. "Then, she wanted to see what I could do with paint and bought me these." I held up the paints. "At first I was just using a cheap paintbrush that you see on some coloring books. Then, she bought me this paintbrush and said to use it when I was inpired." I held up the black handled paintbrush. I pulled one canvas from the stack of four. "These were the first boys I connected with other than my brother, dad, and Scott." I opened it and it showed a picture that I had drawn of Boyd and Isaac standing side by side, arms around each others shoulders. They had carefree smiles on their faces. I pointed to Boyd. "He was killed by her." Isaac. "He moved to France after she left." I pulled out another canvas. It was a picture that I drew of Erica. "She was the only blonde I could ever call friend." I pulled another canvas from the last two remaining. It opened to show the picture I had drawn of Aiden and Ethan sitting playing video games. I pointed to Aiden. "He was an asshole for awhile but he straitened up after awhile. I loved these two like the big twin brothers I never had." I took the last canvas. I opened it to show a picture of Allison. Before she knew about werewolves and hunters and all the other bullshit. She was smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. "She was my best girlfriend. I went to her for everything. She was the first one who knew that I was bitten, when I had my first crush but he turned out to be a total jerk. Is it sad that I had my first crush in eighth grade?"

"Not really. What was her name?" Liam asked, gently.

"Allison Argent and she was the best hunter you would ever meet. She made her dad change their code because of her love of a werewolf. I loved her like the sister I never had. She was really the only I could talk to about any of my problems. Lydia was just Lydia, I didn't really know Kira or Malia until a few months ago. When I lost Allison, I lost a sister, I didn't just lose a friend. She was everything to me because I have no idea where I would be without her."

"Is this her?" Liam asked, looking at the headstone.

"Yeah. She was beautiful, as you can see. She always said I had a talent for drawing people in their natural state. I miss her and I don't know what to do. I'm lost without her guidance so I don't know what to do about us Liam. I wish I did, I wish I had a mom that I could still talk to but she's gone too. So, Liam if you want this, your the only one who can help me understand what I'm doing. I don't know, I just don't know," I said and broke down in tears. Liam just held me in his arms, comforting me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Hey, look at me, Kells," Liam said while putting his hand under my chin forcing me to meet his eyes. "We'll go slow. We don't have to rush anything. It doesn't matter if there's a million deadpools or a million unforseen dangers out there for us. We have all the time in the world for us. Just you and me."

I smiled. "I'm glad you think that. And I like that nickname. Kells, it's been a long time since I've heard it. Allison used to call me Kells. It's nice to hear it again."

Liam smiled at me and leaned in, slowly. I looked at the picture I had drawn of Allison and knew that she was happy for me. I leaned in and let my eyes flutter shut as Liam's lips met mine in a gentle touch of lips. He added more pressure and I felt butterflies in my stomach and knew that my first kiss was everything that Allison had told me it would be.

Liam pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and looked at all of my art things. I knew I needed to bring them back home if I was ever going to continue my artistic ability.

"I walked here from your house," Liam said, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay. It's not like it's that far," I said and stood up.

Liam stood up after me. "I'll grab this stuff and leave you alone with her for a few minutes," he said and picked up all my art stuff and walked to the gate to the cemetery.

I turned around when I saw him stop and looked down at Allison's headstone. I made a fist with my hand and kissed where all the fingers met. It was mine and Allison's special way of saying goodbye to each other. We would bump fists after kissing them. It was to show that our friendship would be forever strong, like a sister bond.

"I love you, Als. Forever and always."

And as I was leaving, I swear I heard her say on the wind. _I love you, Kells. 'Til the end of time._

 _Home_

We walked into my house and I led Liam upstairs and into my bedroom. He set all of my stuff on my desk. He looked around it to see posters of different bands and movies on the walls.

"You didn't get a good look the first time?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No, not really. I was busy trying to figure out how many locks you could put on a desk droor," he said, smiling back at me.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Raquel, where are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm at home dad. Why?"

"You need to get down to the school. There's been an outbreak of some kind."

"What? Okay, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"No, don't walk. Take the volkswagon."

"But, dad, I don't have my liscense."

"Oh, you choose now to listen to me. Just take it, Raquel."

"Okay, dad. Be there in about 20 minutes."

I hung up and looked at Liam.

"Come on. You're about to meet my baby."

"Baby?"

We walked down the stairs and to the front door where I grabbed the one set of car keys left on the hooks. I walked into the garage to see my beautiful, lime green, volkswagon beetle. It was a stick that I knew how to drivevery well thanks to my dad. I looed back at Liam.

"This is my baby. His name is Kevin and if you hurt his feelings he'll kick you out and never let you in him again. part of the reason Stiles has a jeep."

"Liam laughed, probably because he knew it was true. He got into the passenger's seat while I got into the driver's seat. I ran my hands over the gear shift and the steering wheel simultaneously.

"Alright Kevin, time for you to drive me to school."

 _School_

When I got there, students were slowly triickling out but I could see a huge crowd still inside. Liam and I got out of the car and I locked it. I ran up to the front doors where I could see dad. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I stayed off to the side until I saw Malia comign out with Stiles' jacket on.

"Malia," I shouted over the crowd of students.

She came over to me and stared hard at me.

"Did you know?" she asked, accusingly.

"Did I know what?" I asked, confused. She looked around and dragged me farther from the hordes of students.

"Did you know I was a Hale?"

"Wait, what? It's news to me. Wait, Malia, where are the others?"

"I don't know, don't care. I just wanted to know if I still had at least one true friend." And she walked off.

I saw Scott and Stiles come out of the building and I momentarily forgot my weird conversation with Malia. I ran to them and hugged them both around the neck. I knew they were okay, they were safe. They weren't going to die from some stupid assassin. But they just might from me chewing them out. Dad hugged them next.

"Raquel, who is this boy?" dad asked, staring at Liam.

"Uh, dad, meet Liam, my... boyfriend." My dad looked murderously towards Liam.

"Uh... Hello, sir," Liam said, anxiously.

"Yeah, dad, can you do the whole intimidation thing later. I wanna take these two idiots home," I said, pointing at Scott and Stiles.

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Your dad is so going to kill me," Liam said low enough so only I would hear.

"See you later daddy. Love you. And you two," I said rounding on Scott and Stiles. I took Stiles left ear in my right hand and Scott's right ear in my left hand. "Come on, Liam. Time's a wasting." And I dragged the two idiots to my car and shoved them into the back. Liam sat in the passenger's seat again and drove back home.

Liam got out of the car and helped me with my door because he could tell I was seething. I turned around and looked at the back seat.

"Out, both of you, now," I said, my voice going into a growl.

We all got into the house, I locked the car hung up the keys and saw that Scott and Stiles were sitting at the kitchen table already. They looked like they were awaiting their deaths.

"Of all the things to keep from me you chose THIS," I yelled. "Malia Tate is actually Malia Hale. Oh, and here's a real kick in the balls, since I know Derek hasn't had any kids, she must be Peter's right? You two are done keeping secrets from me. Actually no you are done keeping secrets from everyone. If I didn't know then I would assume you had told Malia, but noo, you had to go and believe that she would leave to be with him, am I right? Of course I am. I swear to whatever supernatural god or whatever there is that you two don't find your asses glued to those chairs for the rest of your lives because of all the secrets you've kept from me and anyone else. You know what, I'm done with the yelling at you two. It never seems to work anyways. You know what, Scott, Stiles, you can run back to school, get Stiles' jeep, he will drop you off at your place and Stiles you come strait home. And no wolf powers on your run, Scott. And you both make it to the jeep at the same time. Now, go, do what you're told or I swear I will kick your asses so hard into next week, you won't remember your names."

They left quickly, knowing I was serious. I looked at Liam to see him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just think you're hot when you're angry," he answered and came up to me and kissed me, hard. He stopped the kiss and I was breathing hard.

"I guess I should get you home, huh?"

"Maybe. My mom and stepdad might be worried."

"Come on, handsome. Maybe I can be murdered by your mother the same day you get murdered by my father."

We smiled at each other and I knew I would have another thing to draw in my sketch pad later.

 **A/N: Phew! Now that was awesome to write guys. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, any good combo names for them? I desperately want to give them one but can't think of any good ones. I hope you guys like the update. Review please!**

 **-Mistyeyedgirl97 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_In Kelly's Dream_

Allison and I has just gotten done talking about my night visit to the cemetery when I had been bitten. I was crying in her arms because I didn't know how I was going to survive in this world. She told me that I should talk to Scott and Stiles, but they had too many problems already. She was the only one I could trust.

"Kells, you have to tell them at some point. I only really know how to hunt something, I'm not the greatest at helping others or well werewolves with their problems," Allison said.

"I know, Als. I just... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Well, that Stiles will be scared of me..."

"He couldn't possibly be scared of you, Kells. Just look at the budding relationship that he's started with a werecoyote."

"Yeah, but that's different, Als. I'm his little sister. I mean, how do you tell your older brother that you're either gonna turn into a werewolf or die. He doesn't wanna hear that. He already lost mom, he wouldn't want to possibly ose his sister, too."

"He loves you, Kells. He's always loved you and he always will. I mean I love like you're my own sister. I would never stop loving you and he wouldn't either."

"I'll think about it, Als. Just for now, can you hold me?"

"Of course I can, Kells. Come here," she said and sat on her bed and held her arms open for me.

 _Reality_

I woke up, gasping because I was crying. I stood up and walked around my room, more like pacing. I could hear Stiles tossing and turning in his own bed so I walked out of my room and to his closed door. I knew he was missing Malia and I hoped I could be there for him. I knocked on the door and waited for him to say it was okay to enter.

I opened the door and he looked up from where he was laying on his bed.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" he asked after seeing the tear tracks that were probably still wet.

"Can you hold me tonight, Sti-Sti?" I asked him, using my old nickname for him.

"Of course. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah..."

"It was about Allison, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I heard you tossing and turning. Was it Malia?"

"Yeah. Come here, sis."

And he held his arms open for me to go and lay on his bed. It was all I needed before I started crying into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and told me everything was going to be fine and that nothing could hurt me because he and Allison would be watching over me. We said goodnight to each other and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _Next Day- At Scott's house_

"Is three enough?" Kira asked.

"It depends on how many cameras they have, but I think so," Stiles answered.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked.

"We're doing it. Tonight," Scott said.

"But, isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam asked.

"It's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic," Stiles answered, matter-of-factly.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" he asked, looking around at all of us.

"Something dangerous or something idiotic?" I asked.

"I think it's a yes to both," Kira said.

"You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to," Scott said.

"I'm not scared," Liam said, confidently.

"Well then, you're borderline idiotic," Stiles told him and winked and put his hand on his shoulder.

"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us," I said.

"How do we even something is definetly coming?" Kira asked.

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required," Scott told us.

"Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead," Stiles said. I had heard about what happened with him and Simon at the school so I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"So, the idea is, what if you kill someone on the deadpool but you can't send proof," Scott said.

"You don't get paid," Kira and I said in unison.

"How does that get us any closer to the Benefactor?" Liam asked.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead," Scott said.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list," Stilles said.

"So if he wants visual confirmation..."

"He's gonna have to come get it himself," Scott said.

 _At the Hospital_

I sat in the waiting room with Liam. I had heard them wheel Scott in trying to revive him. I knew it wouldn't work and I also knew that Kira could bring him back in 45 minutes. It still hurt though when I heard Liam's stepdad call the time of death. Then, I heard momma McCall down the hallway screaming in pain. I hated this plan.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Are you guys totally sure about this?" Liam asked while pacing Scott's room._

 _"I think Liam's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright," Kira told Scott and I._

 _"It's gonna be alright," Scott said while I grabbed Liam's hand._

 _"So, you've done this before, right?" Liam asked Kira's mom._

 _"I've seen it done," she said._

 _"Is that just as good?" Liam asked._

 _"No," she asnswered._

 _"Mom, you're not inspiring confidence," Kira said._

 _"Good. This is a terrible idea."_

 _"Do you want us to do it without you?" Kira asked._

 _"Put your hand over his heart," she instructed._

 _Kira goes to put her hand over Scott's heart but he stops her. "Hold on. What happens while I'm out. Am I gonna feel anything?"_

 _"It might feel like you're dreaming."_

 _"Good dreams or bad?"_

 _"I suppose that depends on you."_

 _Kira puts her hand over his heart and lets the electicity flow through him. He gasps and Liam has to hold me back from going over to him._

 _*End Flashback*_

Liam and I move to the morgue while holding hands. Momma McCall walks in a little after us, drying her eyes as she comes closer. She looks at Scott's lifeless body.

"I still hate this plan," she says to all of us. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead."

"Give me your hand," Kira's mom says. Momma McCall looks at me and then Stiles. We nod our heads, telling her it's okay. She gives her, her hand and it's placed over Scott's heart. "Wait for it."

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"Enough for an alpha."

"How much time do we have?"

"45 minutes."

"What happens after that?"

"I bring him back the same way," Kira says.

"No I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than 45 minutes?"

"No one's told her?" Kira's mom asked.

We all looked at each other. "What? What happens after 45 minutes?"

"He dies," I said and squeezed Liam's hand.

Liam, Stiles, Kira, and I were in a vacant room with the laptops set up jsut waiting for Argent to tell Stiles that it was a go. My phone started going off and I pulled it out to look at the caller ID. It read Malia and I walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hey, girl, what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in the Hale vault and you don't have to worry about me," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know if anything happens." And she hung up.

I turned around to go back into the room and ran into Kira and Liam leaving. Stiles was saying something about us coming back. I knew that we were checking something out on the roof because I had heard them while still talking to Malia.

We ran up the stairs to the roof and when we got there, one of the cages seemed to explode.

"I think somebody did something to it," Liam said.

"I think somebody did," Kira said. I hadn't turned around but I knew what I heard. It was a berserker.

Kira pulled out her sword while Liam and I let our claws and fangs come out. We looked at each other and then started attacking. Liam went for the head while I went for the knees. The berserker knocked Liam into the cage. He turned to me and knocked me into one of the other cage type things and right into the corner, my back feeling like it broke and I fell to the floor. I had to wait for it to start healing before I could even try to get up.

I heard Kira's sword fall and a second later, her body. "Kira, Kelly. Kira, get up. Kelly, come on," Liam said. I felt like my back would be okay, as long as the berserker didn't throw me into something again. We stood up to face the berserker again. Liam went after him again and I stayed back with Kira. I still had to wait until my back was totally healed. Liam was knocked back down again. Kira put up her sword.

"Liam, Kelly, run. Get out of here."

Liam got up again and turned around fast and roared at the berserker. He jumped up onto the top of one of the cages and jumped down to get the berserker in the face. I knew this would end badly. When Liam came down, he didn't even touch the berserker. It left not too long after that and Liam helped bring me down the stairs.

Kira brought Scott back and he was screaming. Kira and him kissed while I was leaning against the wall because Liam went to go check on something.

"What happened? Did it work?" Scott asked.

We all just looked at each other and then away from Scott. Liam came into the room then, looking worried.

"What?" Kira asked.

"It's your mother. She's hurt," Liam said.

Kira went outside the room and Liam came over to me.

"Kelly, what happened?" Scott asked.

"Went against a berserker. Broke my back. I think we see who won," I answered.

"Are you-"

"Okay? I guess that depends on what you mean. Physically or emotionally?"

"Both, I guess."

"Physically... I'm okay. Emotionally... I'll get back to you on that."

"Kelly, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Scott. Stop worrying."

"Come on, Kelly, Liam. I'll take you home," Stiles said.

We left the hospital and got into Stiles' jeep. Liam sat in the back with me and I laid my head on his lap and our hands entertwined. I fell asleep within just a few minutes. Liam's heartbeat and the feeling of the jeep lulling me to sleep.

Later, I felt myself being moved out of the jeep and Stiles saying something. I woke up fully and felt Liam holding me bridal style.

"I will let you know, Liam, this is the only time I will knowingly allow you to stay over," Stiles said.

"I know, I know," he replied.

"Your not even listening to me are you?" Stiles asked while he unlocked the door.

"Nope."

"Ugh, her room's up the stairs, down the hallway and the first door on the right," Stiles said, sighing.

I felt Liam go up the stairs and my bedroom door was already open. Of course, Stiles didn't know that Liam already knew where my room was. He laid on my bed after pulling the sheet and blanket back. I was already in some comfy so he only had to take my shoes off. I heard him take his shoes off as well and got into the bed.

"I know you're awake, Kells," Liam whispered in my ear after putting his arm around my waist and covering us up.

"I can never hide anything from you can I?" I whispered back.

"No, no you can't."

"Liam, I feel different. Like, something bad is about to happen, I just don't know what it is. Just... Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't let go."

"Of what?"

"...Me."

"Never."

And he held me tighter and I turned around and hugged him. I held tightly and started crying, I cried for everything I lost in the past, I cried for almost losing Scott today. And Liam just held me, combing his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep. For once, I had no nightmares.

 **A/N: Hey, readers. So, this was really late but I just started my senior year of high school so everything is kind of jumbled. And now I have 3 AP classes so updates might be slow and I apologize in advance. I really do want to update more but I just don't have the time sometimes. I know what it's like to wait for an update just bare with me please. I hope you guys don't hate me after this update. Oh and I have gotten reviews with names for these two and I have thought through and picked two I liked. Now, it's up to you guys. The names are: Lilly and Kiam. Now you guys just respond with whatever one you think is best and I'll choose that one. Possibly find a way to slip it into the actual dialect of the characters when they talk about making a name for them or something. Review please guys, I love hearing your take on the story.**

 **-Mistyeyedgirl97 out!**


End file.
